chobitfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Omura
Yumi Omura is a 17 year old girl who works at the pub "My Pleasure" with Hideki Motosuwa (Club Pleasure in the Manga) and she was previously in a relationship with Hiroyasu Ueda. Appearance Yumi is about five feet and three inches with short brown hair that has the tips curled forward and chestnut eyes. She has a very large bust for her age, which is something that makes Hideki Motosuwa attracted to her. * In the anime, she has a D cup * In the mange, she has an E cup Personality Yumi is a very bubbly person with an optimistic outlook on life and she can also be very insecure though. Whenever a persocom comes up in a conversation, she becomes overwhelmed with the feeling of not being perfect. Role in the Series Yumi Omura (大村 裕美, Ōmura Yumi?, spelled Omura in the Japanese website and in the English anime release[5][6], and Oumura in the Tokyopop manga releases[4]) is a seventeen year old girl who works at the Japanese pub called My Pleasure alongside Hideki Motosuwa. In the anime, she is the daughter of the pub's owner, but in the manga, she is only an employee. It is initially implied that Yumi is interested in a relationship with Hideki, but as the series progresses it is revealed that she initially approached him because he also worked at My Pleasure and that she thinks of him as an older brother. Throughout most of the series, Yumi has an inferiority complex toward persocoms, and becomes upset at any mention of a human-sized persocom. However, she does carry a small persocom, shaped like a rabbit, on a key chain that can only do basic functions. In the manga she says that she has a larger persocom, also shaped like a rabbit, at home. In one episode of the anime it is revealed that one of those functions is a cell phone, which is later used by Chi to determine her location. The reason for her inferiority complex is that while Yumi was working at Chiroru and she fell in love with the manager named Hiroyasu Ueda. She gathered the courage to tell him and found out that he reciprocated her feelings. However, Yumi later discovered that Ueda had previously been married to a persocom that he had named Yumi (see Hiroyasu's entry) and she thought that he would compare her to the persocom Yumi and find her inferior. However, Hideki eventually manages to persuade Yumi that Hiroyasu wouldn't have started anything if he didn't love Yumi for who she was and he and Yumi resume their relationship. Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Julie Maddalena (English) Relationships Before working at My Pleasure, Yumi worked at Hiroyasu Ueda's bakery. Eventually, she grew to fall in love with him despite their age difference and Ueda admitted that he loved her too, which brought happiness for both of them. However, once Yumi discovered Ueda's previous relationship with a persocom, she became upset and left him for a while. In the end, Hideki brings them back together. Hideki became a close friend of Yumi's when they met at Club Pleasure. She really liked Hideki because he did not see persocoms as anything more than machines; but only as an older brother. Trivia * Her name Yumi 'means "abundant" (裕) ('yu) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). * Yumi's surname Omura 'means "big, great" (大) ('o) and "town, village" (村) (mura). Category:Characters